Kairi's Heart
by nammy-95
Summary: Its about a girl called Kairi who had just moved to Destiny Islands a year ago. Everyday she dreams about her past what happened a year ago with her two friends. Now shes trying to find her past and old friendship and even a bit of romance? plzz read.


**my first ff people. R&R.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1 – Sun Down

(Present)

I'm watching the sun down disappear into the clouds. Where I am is beautiful. This place was our life, our home. I don't know what it is now. I'm waiting for someone; don't know who maybe more than one person but a voice inside of me saying _I should._ They have been telling me to come here everyday. I looked up into the sky. It's getting darker and darker until a light shines through the dark clouds with its distinct shape. Showing a heart shaped moon. I've never seen anything like it. It must of meant something; a sign? I walked towards the water and saw the reflection. The moon was round. I looked up and saw the moon. The shape suddenly turned into its normal shape. _Weird _I thought. Since they left me I was losing my memory until I forgot everything, everything about them. I would used to walk to school on my own thinking it's not right. I would go out for a walk and hang out on my own but I would never go to this island. Until one day on the way to school everything started to come back and change.

(Few days ago)

It happened a few days ago. It was almost sun down. I was walking home from school.

"Kairi wait up!"

I turned and saw my little sister running up to me.

"Hey, do you feel like going out to the island? Tidus and Wakka are all wrapped up in their ballgame and they won't go with me."

"Not today, sorry."

I carried on walking but she stopped.

"Aw, why not?"

I stopped and she walked towards me.

"Do you remember those boys that used to hang out with us?"

"Riku?"

"Yeah."

"I wonder what happened to him. I sure miss him."

I looked towards the sky. I smiled.

"He's far away. But I know we'll see him again."

"Sure. Of course we will."

My smile disappeared.

"And the other boy?"

"What other boy?"

"The one who was with Riku and me all the time¬ we played together on that island."

I looked up above the village at the island.

"His voice always used to be there...but now it's gone". I can't think of his face, or his name, I feel awful about it. So I told myself¬ I'm not going to the island until I know everything about him."

"Are you sure you didn't make it up?"

I nodded my head and smiled.

"Namine?"

"Huh?"

I held my head in my hand. Everything went blank. I didn't know where I was. I heard a young male's voice.

"Namine..? What's happening to me?"

"Who are you? And that's not my name. I'm Kairi."

"Kairi...I know you. You're that girl he likes."

"Who? Please, a name!"

"I'm Roxas."

"Okay, Roxas, but can you tell me HIS name?"

"You don't remember my name?"

"Thanks a lot, Kairi! O-kay, I guess I can give you a hint. Starts with an 'S'!"

I was laid on the floor. I woke up. My sister knelt down, grabbed my arm and swept the dirt off my back.

"Are you ok?"

I nodded and looked at the island. I got up still staring at the island. I then looked at my sister and smiled. I then ran down towards the island. I stopped at the water. I was followed by my sister. She looked up at me.

"Kairi...?"

I grabbed a bottle with a letter inside out of my bag and knelt down. I placed the bottle in the water until it washed it away.

"What's that?"

"A letter...I wrote it yesterday; to the boy I can't remember. I said that no matter where he is...I'll find him. One day. And when I stopped writing, I remembered we made a promise, something important. This letter is where it starts. I know it.

"Wow...I hope he gets it."

"He will. "Starts with an 'S'. I smiled. "Right, Sora?"

"_Thinking of you, wherever you are._

_We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend._

_Now I will step forward to realize this wish._

_And who knows:_

_Starting__ a new journey may not be so hard,_

_Or__ maybe it has already begun._

_There are many worlds, but they share the same sky —_

_One__ sky, one destiny._"

I sat on my bed thinking about Sora and...Roxas. There were too many questions whizzing in my head. What if he hasn't got the letter? What if he has? What would he say about it? Will he remember me and send me one back? I just wish I knew where he was so I don't have to worry about anything; I turned and looked outside my window where there was Destiny Island. I rest my head on my pillow; I pulled covers the up and turned off my lamp.

Chapter 2 – Dream

(Dream)

I ran down to the Island.

"Hey. What's Sora doing, sleeping on the island?"

I knelt down looking down on him.

"Whoe!"

Sora got up. I giggled.

"Give me a break, Kairi.

"Sorry, you lazy bum. I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here."

"No! This huge, black THING swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't—Ow!"

"Are you still dreaming ?"

"It wasn't a dream! Or was it? I don't know. What was that place?" So bizarre..."

"Yeah, sure."

Sora asked me a question. I walked towards the sea and looked at the sun.

"Say, Kairi. What was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up."

"I've told you before, I don't remember."

"Nothing at all?"

"Nothing."

"You won't ever go back?"

"Well I'm happy here."

"Really..."

"But you know...I wouldn't mind going to see it."

"I'd like to see it too. Along with any other worlds out there! I want to see them all!"

I turned fast.

"Well what're we waiting for?"

"Hey!"

Me and Sora turned and saw Riku."

"Aren't you guys forgetting about me? So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft."

Riku threw a log at Sora.

"Whoe!"

I giggled.

"And you're just as lazy as he is!"

I laughed.

"So you noticed. Okay, we'll finish it together."

Riku sat down next to Sora.

"I'll race you."

"Huh?"

"What are you kidding?"

"Ready? Go!"

Sora and Riku zoomed off. I ran behind them.

We sat on a fallen branch and watch the sunset.

"So, Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?"

Me and Sora turned and looked at Riku.

"Could be. We'll never by staying here."

"But how far could a raft take us?"

"Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else."

"So, suppose you get to another world." I giggled. "What would you do there?"

Riku thought about it and paused.

"Well, I really haven't thought about it. It's just...I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds. Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?"

Sora laid back and rested on the branch.

"I don't know."

"Exactly. That's why we need to go out there and find out."

Riku got up.

"Just sitting here, won't change a thing."

I nodded.

"It's just the same old stuff. So let's go."

"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" I asked Riku.

"Thanks to you. If you hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought any of this. Kairi, thanks."

"You're welcome."

We all walked home, across a bridge.

"Sora."

Riku threw a paopu fruit to Sora.

"You wanted one, right?"

"A paopu fruit..."

"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They will remain a part of each other's lives no matter what. Come on, I know you want to try it."

"What are you talking—

Riku started laughing. Sora threw it away and started running along with Riku and me.

(Present)

It was morning. I ran out to destiny Islands looking for Sora and Riku. There was nobody there. I thought and then realized I dreamt my past. I dreamt about those boys I used to play with on Destiny Islands; Sora and Riku. I remember everything now. I sat down on that same branch where I, Sora and Riku watch the sunset. I pretend that they were there, sitting right next to me.

"Beautiful, isn't it? Shall we have a race? I'll start you both. Ready? Set...

It's just no use, just sitting here talking to imaginary friends. I thought.

"Where are you guys? "

I remembered Riku saying we should go to another world in my dream. What if Riku and Sora both set off to another world but...Without me?

"Please tell me, where you are."


End file.
